Sakura's Love
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: Sakura is confussed by the love of others.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura awoke from her sleep in the morning to find the sun beaming down on her eyes. She sat up and looked around her room. "It's so plain." She got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom and looked at the figure in the mirror. She rubbed her eyes to clear them from her blurriness. She stared at the girl in the mirror.

She then turned around and turned the shower on and let it warm up as she got a towel and fresh clothes. She then got undressed and got in the shower, letting the water run down her aching body and wet her hair.

She washed and got out and dressed. She then went back into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hm.." She sighed and looked out her window.

She thought about how she had faught Naruto for training and how he beat her and how she ached so badly from it. Her face tightend at the thought of her pain as she began to throb. She lay down on her bed now looking up at the ceiling.

As she thought about a multitude of things she began to drift off into a state of pure sleep.She finally fell asleep after acouple minutes of laying there thinking about Naruto and training and her hurting body.

She awoke hours latter to find she was aching still, but not as much as she had been before. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window to find it was pouring rain.She sighed, "Great just what I needed was a down pour…" She stood up and walked down to the kitchen and opened the cabinet to find a cup of instant ramen, so she took it out and set it on the counter and got some hot water heated up then put the water into the ramen and waited for it to finish cooking. As she waited she sat at the table looking out the back door at the pouring rain, which seemed to sooth her and she seemed calmed by the "pitter, patter" of it falling to the ground and on the roof.

She got up to see if the ramen was done, and it was. So she poured it into a bowl and sat at the table and ate it while still staring out the window. She took a large slurp when there was a knock at the door. She stood up, "Who could it be with this pouring rain?" She went over to open the door to find a soking wet Naruto standing in front of her, shivering and wounded. "S-Sak-kur-a-a-ch-an…." He said between the pain and cold.

"Naruto?!" Sakura said with fright. She took him by the hand and slowlyled him into the kitchen. "Naruto what happen?!" Sakura asked scared out of her mind at how bad a

condition he was in. "Kakashi h-had me t-r-raining and it s-started to r-rain ssso I didn-'t thin-k-k it would b-b-be a pr-obl-em so I just c-conti-nued to train, But I s-started to get c-cold and b-bloo-dy. And k-knowing you're a medical nin and a-a-all I figu-r-ed that you c-could he-elp me…." He said shivering and clenching in pain.

Sakura nodded and quickly ran to get him a towel, "Here" She said handing it to him. He took it and put it around himself. "Naruto-kun you need to take your clothes off…" Sakura instructed him. Naruto blushed although you couldn't quite tell between the redness of the blood and the redness of him being cold. He nodded lightly and began to undress.

Sakura blushed and looked away giving him his privacy. Naruto took off all his clothing except his boxers and put the towel around his shoulders, although he was still dripping with blood. "A-a-alright…" He said and Sakura turned back to him. "Alright then come with me." She said going up the stairs into her room.

They came to her room and she pointed to the bed instructing him to sir down even if he was soaking wet and blood coverd. He sat down and waited, shivering and in pain.

Sakura got out some supplies and set them on the bed, she took the towel off of him and began to heel him and dress his wounds properly. Naruto watched her closely with interest.

Sakura was putting on the last of the bandages (Which were on his head where his head band once was, because she had taken it off). She finished putting them on and put the supplies away.

"Arrigato Sakura-chan." Naruto said not shivering as much anymore or in pain. She nodded her welcome and got him a warm blanket. He wrapped himself ina cocoon and layed on her bed (which she had changed the sheet for there was blood on the other ones).

Sakura stood next to the bed looking down at him, "Anything else you need?" She asked. He shook his head then his stomach growled. "Well I am sorta hungrey." He said with a light smile. Sakura smiled back, "Alright I'll get you something right away!"She hurried down stairs and made him some ramen and brought it back up to him. "Here you are" She said handing it to him as he sat up. He began to eat with great pleasure and enjoying every bite of the luscious soup. After he had finished Sakura left him alone in her room to rest. He slowly fell asleep that night thinking of the one person in the world he cared about most…. Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke early the next morning to find Sakura sleeping on the floor beside the bed.He sat up looking down at the pink haired koniochi. Her breathing slow and steady and her eyes lightly closed, 'She even beautiful in her sleep' Naruto thought as he admired her.

As the morning sun shone through the window, caressing her face. She stirred feeling the foreign light upon her face, her eyes timidly open. She looked up at the blonde haired boy leaning over the bed looking down at her.

Naruto quickly looked away feeling embarrassed for gawking at her as she slept, and felt his cheeks go red. Sakura sat up and yawned still in a slight daze.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said with a sweet smile upon her face. Naruto looked back at her as his redness in his face decreased, "Good morning to you too, Sakura-Chan. How did you sleep?" He asked feeling guilty for having taken over her bed, causing her to sleep on the floor.

"Actually pretty good, How bout you?" She lied. She was very uncomfortable but she did not want her blonde haired friend to know this for it would cause him to feel unwanted there.

Naruto's expression eased at hearing her say 'pretty good' and he smiled, "I slept great. And I want to thank you, Sakura-Chan, for helping me yesterday. I'm very sorry if I caused you any trouble." He said looking a bit guilty again.

She smiled, "No, none at all. I was happy to help you." She stood up and stretched; from being on the floor her back ached.

Naruto scooted over and patted the extra room beside him on the bed, motioning for her to sit next to him. And she gladly accepted the invitation, sitting beside him and she leaned against the wall hugging her knees and looking at him. "How are your wounds feeling?"

He rubbed one of the wounds on his arm, "Alright, but they still sting a bit." Sakura nodded. "That's to be expected." Naruto nodded as well.

Sakura looked out the window to find it was a perfectly wonderful day out, nothing like the day before. She smiled contently and looked back to Naruto, "How bout we spend a nice day at the park?" Naruto smiled brightly and nodded excitedly, "That's a great idea!"

Sakura stood up and stretched her aching body once more. "Alright then. I must take a shower, so how bout you go to your house and shower or anything else you need to-do and I will meet you at the park." She said looked at him still sitting on the bed. "Alright what time?" He asked. She pondered the matter for a moment, "How bout 1:00?"

He nodded in agreement, "Then 1:00 it is, and I will meet you there, and just don't forget to bring the food." He said jokingly. She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll pack a delicious lunch just for you." He smiled at her choice in words, a 'delicious lunch just for you' He felt special.

"That sound perfect, Sakura-Chan." He stood up next to her and gave her a gentle hug, and then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sakura blushed when he had left; from the gentle and caring hug he had given her. She had to admit she enjoyed it greatly, and yearned for another one. But she fought back the lust and went into the bathroom.

She started the shower and de-clothed as it warmed up. She got in and let the soap and water wash away all of the blood and pain she had on her from healing Naruto. She scrubbed fiercely wanting to forget how Naruto had looked in his weakened state. She felt so bad for him, he was so vulnerable. Something Naruto never seemed capable of being. But she supposed everyone had a weakness and had to be vulnerable at some point.

She washed the last of the soap from her body and turned the shower off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around her cold shivering body. She went into her closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. He shirt was a black, and she wore a pair of blue shorts. She didn't bother to put on her pouch and head back, for she felt that today would just be a nice relaxing day. Not one she would need her nin-gear for.

She put a regular headband on to keep her hair from her face. She then went downstairs and went to work making the lunch. She made it just perfect for Naruto's taste; She had placed in it green tea, rice, meat (pork), some sushi, vegetables, and dumplings for desert.

She neatly placed the delectable lunch into a basket and set it on the counter. She glanced at the time to find it was only 11:47 and she was not to meet her friend for a couple more hours.

So she decided to study some while she had the chance. She went up to her room and sat at her desk, opening a draw and pulling out some books and a notebook. She opened the first book, which was about gen-justus. Although she was an expert at these she still like to refresh he memory ever once and awhile.

By the time she had finished the book it was 12:45. "Just enough time to get to the park."She put her books away and headed down stairs, she took the basket from the kitchen and slipped on her shoes. She did a mental check to make sure she had everything she needed, 'Drinks, desert, and healthy things from each food group.' She nodded.

She went to the door closing it behind her and locked it. She started on her way to meet him at the park and looked up at the clear blue sky, 'It truly is a perfect day for a picnic.' She smiled at the peacefulness of the village.

It only took her 10 minutes to reach the park, and she found Naruto already there. "Your early." She said seeing him sitting on the bench. "I could say the same to you." He said smiling up at her. She smiled back.

He stood up and they walked to a small hill, and went to the top. Sakura spread a small blanket across the soft green grass and her and Naruto sat down.

Naruto watched as she pulled the lunch she had made 'just for him' out and he smiled realizing she knew his tastes in food well.

"Here you are." Sakura said handing him a pair of chopsticks and his boxed lunch, holding her own in her lap. "Thank you." He said and began to dig in immediately.

Sakura watched him as she ate her food, enjoying the lunch she made. Felling pride rush over her seeing how much he was enjoying it and how good it tasted, even to her.

Naruto took a large gulp of tea to wash down the food to where Sakura had just now finished. He smiled widely at her. "Sakura-Chan, that's was so very good!" Naruto said with such enthusiasm, that Sakura blushed lightly with his compliment.

She took a small sip of her tea and set it down. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She layed back on the blanket and looked up at the sky, her black shirt seemed to compliment her pinks hair as it stood out on top of the black. Naruto admired this greatly and thought she looked very 'cute' with her dark clothing, which also complimented her beautiful light sea green eyes.

Naruto watched her slow breath as her chest heaved up and down with every soft fragile breathy. He layed next to her and looked up at the sky as well. "Sakura-Chan…" She turned her head to look at him, his eyes remained glued to the sky. "You look so nice today. I like it when you dress casual." She smiled and sat up. Naruto's eyes again were set on her.

She noticed his gaze from the corner of her eye, "What is it?" She asked, a little uneasy at how he was looking at her.

He sat up. "Sakura…" He lightly placed a hand on her head, as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, till he reached the back of her neck where he untied the headband and set it aside, as the wind blew her pink short hair in to her face.

"Naruto-kun…" She said a bit frightened. He placed a finger in her lips, signaling her not to say anything more. He the moved the strands of hair from her face and looked into her luscious sea green eyes. "Sakura-Chan, you are so pretty like that." He said with a calm and comforting tone, that Sakura blushed. A smiled crept across his face at seeing her blush and he liked the way she reacted to his words, it gave him an in-control feeling.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she sat there stiffly. "Sakura, you don't need to be afraid, I'm not going to bite you or harm you." He said teasingly. She smiled at this. "That's a good look for you, Sakura-Chan. You should keep it." He liked her smile, it was comforting and it was perfect.

Sakura felt the lust begin to creep back, that lust for his touch. And she found the need to fight it back. But not matter how hard she tried she could not restrain herself. And with out even thinking she found herself wrapped around him in an embracing hug.

Naruto blushed and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling his warm body against her, Sakura felt complete and total comfort. Naruto's hands rubbed her back lightly and she enjoyed the sensation greatly.

After a small amount of time, they both let go, staring at each other. Sakura then felt her cheeks go hot for it was she that threw her self into his arms. Not that she regretted doing it; she just was embarrassed at the contact between them.

He lightly grazed her cheek with the back of his hand, "No need to be embarrassed. I am glad you did what you did." And with that he stood up. "Shall we get going? I have some things I must attend to today." She nodded and they cleaned up to mess.

Naruto walked her back to her house. "Well then I will see you tomorrow, Sakura-Chan." He smiled at her, fighting back the urge to kiss her thinking it would be too soon.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." She smiled back, not wanting him to leave, but she knew he must.

Naruto turned his back to her and began to walk away. She watched him leave until his figure disappeared into the distance. She then unlocked the door and went in. Hope that the next day would be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke in the morning; his body was aching, from train with Kakashi, after he had left Sakura. He layed in his bed to lazy to force himself up out of it. He sighed wanting to See Sakura, but knew he would have to go to the jounin headquarters, for she was most likely there. He didn't really want to go there, knowing he would have to see Kakashi again and that would cause him to train some more latter on that day. His lust to see her eventually over came him and he forced himself out of bed and got into the shower, it was cold at first for he did not let it warm up but it became hot.

After his shower he put on his normal clothes but did not zip up the jacket, he felt like he needed to be a little open. He slipped on his shoes and headed out the door.

He noticed it was another nice day, not as perfect as yesterday, but it was none-the-less a nice day. He came to the jounin headquarters and entered it seeing the usual faces about there; Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurinia, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and many others. But one face stood out above the rest.

Immediately he noticed the pink haired koniochi and rushed over to her. "Sakura-Chan!" He said warmly waving to her as he approached. She looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Oi, Naruto-kun." He stood next to her looking over her should at the paper work she was doing. "Oh it's nothing." She turned the paper work face down so he could not see it, but he saw a glimpse of the heading 'ANBU Sign up sheet'. A smirk formed on his face. "What are you so happy about?" She asked him curiously.

He shook his head, "Oh nothing." He didn't tell her he saw it, for he could tell she didn't want to tell him yet. "So Sakura-Chan, are you busy at all today?" He was somewhat hoping her to say no, so he could be positive she was testing to be an ANBU.

And she did. She nodded, "I'm afraid so, I have….a mission." A mission was the best excuse she could come up with. Although Naruto knew it was a lie, he played along. "Aw… Alright." He said slumping forward, still acting. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry." She said sympathetically, for she true did feel sorry but she had to turn in the sheets and start her testing to become an ANBU.

She thought a hug might cheer him up so she gave him one. She said as she still embraced him, "I'm truly sorry, but this mission means a lot to me. I hope you can understand." And of course he understood perfectly. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He said with a smiled, returning her loving embrace, and looking down at her in his arms.

She nodded slowly letting go and he did the same. He nodded to her, "I should get going I have to go train." Although his true intention was to watch her during her ANBU testing. She nodded. "Alright, but don't over do it this time." He laughed. "Don't worry I won't." And at that he left, or his clone left. The real him hid out out side of the building waiting for her to come out.

At last she did and she began to make her way to the ANBU headquarters, not far from the jounin. He followed her undetected. For he kept a close enough distance away, but not too far.

She came to the headquarters and entered. Naruto quickly did a transformation justu and went in after her. He stood in the corner, disguised as an ANBU, keeping a close eye on her.

She handed the paper work to the secretary and she sat in a chair, waiting for the instructor to come. After about 15 he came into the room and came over to the pink haired women. "You must be Sakura Haruno, eh?" She nodded lightly. "Please follow me." The man said. She stood up as he led her out of the back door into a field behind the headquarters. "Now then," The man began. "You will be tested in genjustu, taijustu, ninjustu, speed, intelligence, and personality. If you miss even one justu you will fail. The speed part you will have to dodge. As for the personality and intelligence those will be written tests." She nodded taking it all in and going over all of the Justus.

Naruto watched from a nearby tree, he seemed to be very interested. He could hear every word they spoke and he watched every movement.

The instructor looked her over, "So then, are you ready?" He asked with no emotion in his voice. She nodded, "Hai!" She answered. "Well then…" He nodded. "Begin at any moment. Please start with genjustu, then ninjustu, and finally taijustu. Understood?" Her said arching an eyebrow. "Hai." "Well go on as soon as you are ready." She drew in a stead breath. 'I can do this.' She released the breath and immediately began.

Hours past by and Naruto watched every second of them, for Sakura they were exhausting. But when it finally ended the instructor was pleased. "Sakura! I'm surprised, you didn't miss one justu!" He applauded her. And a smiled crept across her exhausted expression. "Now then the other part of the test, the written part, you will take tomorrow. So then go get some rest and I will see you tomorrow. Be here the same time." She nodded, "One question." He looked at her his face shone with no emotion once again.

"Yes?" "When will I find out if I made ANBU or not?" she asked. He chuckled, "You will have to wait, it varies from time to time depending on the flow of missions and how you scored." She nodded, "I will see you tomorrow." She bowed her head in respect, for his rank was much higher then hers.

She left and headed on her way home. As she reached her doorstep she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder lightly. She spun around to see who it was, "Naruto-kun?" He smiled to her. "May I come in with you?" He asked ever so politely. "Yes of coarse." She took the key from her pocket and opened the door holding it wide for him to enter. He went in.

Sakura shut the door behind her, locking it once again. Naruto looked around at his new surroundings. "Nice I like it, it's homey." She smiled placing her keys on the counter. "Would you like a drink?" "Yes, soda, please." She retrieved a soda for herself and him.

Naruto plotted down on the couch and Sakura sat next to him. He opened his pop and took a sip from it. "Thank you." He said smiling. She nodded her 'welcome'. She too took a sip of her soda. Naruto then looked at her drink. She noticed this and looked at him as well recognizing the gaze, she began to get butterflies in her stomach. "Naruto what is it?"

He set his soda down and scooted over, closer to her still looking at her. "Your so pleasant." Her lightly touched her cheek, she blushed. He liked the way she reacted to his touch. It had happened at the park and just now. He seemed to like the way she was submissive towards him, and she too like the way his skin felt against hers. She yearned for it, as she had yearned for his hugs. He caressed her cheek lightly and took the soda from her hands and set it down. "N-Naru-t-to-ku-n…" She stuttered for she was nervous.

"Sakura, don't worry." He didn't want to frighten her so he backed away slowly. She eased her tenseness, but inside of her she wished he had not back away. She badly wanted him to kiss her, but knew that it was better to be moving slow then fast. There was nothing to rush. She knew that. But she still wanted the kiss now. She wanted to know if he truly felt 'that' way about her.

"N-Naruto…" She said looking down at the floor. He looked at her, "Hm?" She stuttered with her words still a little shaken up by the interaction. "Y-You didn't have to back away…." She said shyly.

Naruto was somewhat surprised at this; his mouth was agape and eyes wide. He didn't expect that, of course she at times could be unpredictable, like himself. That's seemed to be something he liked about her; she at times could surprise him and even amaze him.

Sakura turned and look at him, seeing his reaction she figure that she had said something wrong and she looked again to the floor with a solemn face. Naruto then realized what he did wrong and put his arm around her shoulder. "Sakura please forgive, it's just I did not expect you to say that. You are not the type to rush something." She nodded. "I know." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

He was happy Kakashi hadn't seen him at the headquarters that morning or else he would be training instead of sitting there with her. He held he close to him. "Sakura…" He said his eyes closed and head on hers. "Y-Yes?" She looked up at him. His eyes remained closed, "Do you want me to?" She blushed, for she did truly want him to kiss her. But she had wanted it to happen naturally not by request.

She shook her head, "No, not yet…" He nodded admiring her composure. "I understand."He then opened his eyes, glancing at the clock realizing it was 11:00.

He let go of her and stood up. "Sakura I must go. I apologize, but it is late and I have things to do tomorrow." She nodded standing up as well. "I do as well."

She walked him to the door and opened it as the cold night air rushed in. "Good night" She said sadly. "Good night." Naruto hugged her and then turned walking away. She closed the door and locked it heading up to her room.

'Did I really deny his offer?' She sat lying in her bed, the sheets wrapped around her. And she lay in a tank top and shorts for pajamas. 'I'm such an idiot, but I truly don't want it to be by request I want it to just happen…' She thought hard about her decision and after long and hard thought she was proud of it. She knew that it was the best choice and she smiled. 'Tomorrow brings another chance…' she thought as she drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura had gotten up early that morning so she could have time to train before going to her test. She got up and dressed and grabbed her nin-gear. She walked to a small clear which was bordered by trees and had a small lake at the far end. It was her favorite place to go. And she immediately started training.

She set her gear down under a nearby tree and then walked to the middle of the field. She started to do hand signs, and clones appeared. The real Sakura took out a kunia. She started attacking the clones and doing taijustu on them. She kicked and punched and slashed at them till there was none left. She was out of breath, but did not stop there.

She spun her kunia about her finger then placed it in her pack. She then ran at the lake. She reached it running on top of it with chakra, for she enjoyed being able to defy laws of gravity with her chakra. She did a flip and landed on her feet, still atop the water. She slowly walked off of it and sat down beside it throwing small pebbles in and watching them sink.

She sighed, "I'll be 19 in a couple days, I wonder if anyone else remembers." She said thinking about Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. 'As if Sasuke would remember.' She thought bitterly. She lay down on the soft and comforting grass, looking up at the blue cloud covered sky.

'I highly doubt Sasuke would remember; besides he is on a mission. He has been on a mission for half a year now, 6 months. I don't think he would even remember my birthday.' She still felt feelings for him but there was another problem, Naruto. He seemed to make her rethink whom she truly likes more. Naruto had always been there for her and protected her. To where Sasuke simply ignored her and was a dark cold person.

She always was confused about which one she held more feelings for. And it was even worse when the two boys where together. 'I'm the only one on team seven that is not an ANBU. Sasuke is an ANBU, Naruto is an ANBU, And even Kakashi-sensei. But I'm the only one still a jounin.' She sat up, 'Hope I can pass this test.'

Sakura stood up, still looking at the sky. When she heard a sound of footsteps on trees. Then they stopped. She turned around to see Kakashi standing on top of a tree branch looking down at her. "Oi, Sakura-Chan!" He said waving at her. He jumped down next to her.

"Training I see." He said seeing that she was here, although she came here to relax as well. "Yeah." She said nodding. "Quite early for you might I add." "I have some things I need to do latter today so I decided to train early so I could fit it in." She said not wanting anyone to know she was trying to become an ANBU.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm glad you find time to do train, it helps you a lot. And with how skilled a ninja you have become you have been training a lot. And the 5th has taught you great medical Justus. And lets not forget you genjustu ability and super strength." He said laughing lightly. "My, my, my you certainly have improved now that I look at it from this point of view. You should try and sign up for ANBU I'm sure you could make a good position." He said thinking proudly, for she was his former student and he thought that he trained and raised her to be quite a good koniochi.

Sakura smiled widely, "Yes." Kakashi took out his orange book. "Well I should get going, I have to go do my things." She said waving to Kakashi as she picked up her gear and began to walk away. Kakashi waved back absent-mindedly.

Naruto had woken up already, but did not get out of bed for he knew that Sakura was to be taking the written part of the test. Something he wasn't too interested in. So he layed there and thought.

Sakura came to the ANBU headquarters building, seeing Tenten and Neji who were also ANBU, and Shikamaru. Sakura tried to stay out of sight of them but was spotted by Tenten. "Sakura!" Tenten waved to her. Sakura timidly waved back. "Hi Tenten." Tenten approached Sakura hugging her tightly. "So are you here for the ANBU test?" Sakura nodded. And Tenten's face lit up with joy. "Oh Sakura, you will make a great ANBU! And I'm sure we can get you on my team or at least a very good team!" Tenten seemed very excited about the whole ordeal. And Sakura became excited as well as Tenten said those things.

The instructor entered the room and spotted Sakura easily for she was the only one in the room with pink hair and no mask or dark clothing. He walked over to the two girls, "Ah, hello Tenten. I see you have met Sakura." The instructor said with a bright smile. Tenten shook her head. "I've known Sakura since the academy." Sakura smiled. "Well then I shall go take her to take her test for ANBU." Sakura waved to Tenten as she left with the instructor to a room with a large table and stacks of paper in one spot. The instructor motioned her to be seated where the paper work was, "That is the tests you must take. You may start now." Sakura picked up a pencil and started with the personality test,

'1. Have you ever found joy in killing someone?2. Do you like the taste or look of blood?3. Do you use forbidden Justus?4. Ever killed someone for the fun of it?'

Sakura looked over the questions answering them. 'What messed up person would like the taste of blood or joy in killing?' Sakura asked herself.

She finished the personality test, and went on to the intelligence, it was easier then the personality. For the personality was more of killing type question. She didn't seem to like them; it took her 30 minutes to finish the personality and 45 minutes to finish the intelligence.

She stood up once done and handed the pile of paper work to the instructor, he smiled. "You will find out tomorrow if you passed." She nodded the left the head quarters. She went home for she was tired although she hadn't done too much that morning, she decided to take a morning nap.

She went up to her room and layed down upon her soft bed, her pink hair splashed out upon the white sheets and pillow. She fell into a sleep.

Naruto finally got out of his bed and got into new clothes. He felt drowsy and didn't feel much like doing anything. He went into the kitchen part of his small apartment and made ramen, which soon changed his view of the day. He was now again the perky and fun Naruto.

He went out and started on a walk, he saw a figure down the road, towards the entrance of Konoha. Then he saw it Was Sasuke in his ANBU uniform. Naruto immediately ran to meet him. "Sasuke-kun!" He ran over to his friend.

"Oi, Naruto-kun!" Sasuke said with a large smile on his face. "Your back from your mission?" Naruto asked hoping he was. "Yeah, and I finally finished my ambition." Naruto became over joyed, "You killed him?! You killed your brother, the one who killed the entire clan?!" Naruto asked happily. Sasuke nodded. "Geeze, dobe you're a bit too happy today." They walked to the ANBU head quarters and Sasuke checked in that he had return from killing off the Akatsuki.

Sasuke headed with Naruto to retrieve Sakura. "How's she been?" Sasuke asked as they walked there. "Pretty good, she gotten a lot strong those 6 months you've been away." Sasuke nodded. "As did I." They came to her house and Sasuke knocked on the door.

Sakura was startled awake by the knock and she went down stairs to answer it. She opened the door to find the long gone Sasuke and Naruto standing there. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily hugging him. Sasuke blushed, "Hi Sakura.." Naruto laughed at how odd it looked, Sakura hugging him happily and Sasuke pouting some-what but smiling and blushing at the same time. 'Sasuke you're so strange.' Thought Naruto.

Sakura let go of him, "I'm so glad your back." She said smiling. He nodded, "As am I"Sakura opened the door wide for them to come in and they all sat down at the kitchen table. "How was your mission?" Asked Sakura, very interested. "It was good, but now that I have completed what I have based my whole life on, I feel somewhat empty." Sasuke said looking down at the table.

Sakura nodded, "I suppose that is what would most likely happen." Sasuke nodded in agreement, "And now my final goal is to revive my clan." He now looked up at them. Naruto laughed, "I'm sure you will be able to easily find a wife and revive your clan, I mean with how many girls swoon over you." This made them all laugh.

Sakura enjoyed seeing Sasuke laugh again. He seemed happier now. He was a different person. She like this new him, he seemed more caring and easier to get along with.

Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him, "What is it?" She blushed being caught. "Nothing." Naruto smiled at seeing them together. Sure he likes Sakura but he had accepted that she liked Sasuke. He had even begun to like Hinata for she swooned over him and she was just as nice and pretty as Sakura.

Naruto stood up, "I have to be leaving on a mission soon. So I shall be taking me lead, Sasuke may we catch up when I return?" Naruto asked turning to him. Sasuke nodded. Naruto nodded to them and disappeared.

Sakura sat at the table across from Sasuke. "Would you like anything?" Sakura asked him politely. He shook his head no. "How bout we go out to eat?" He asked with a smile. "Alright." Sakura said smiling back.

They left her house and walked down to the restaurant not far from her house. They sat down at a table and ordered their food. "Sakura. I'm hoping now that I am more open, we can be able to get to know each other." She nodded, "Yes, Me too." Their food came and they ate in silence. Sasuke seemed to be watching her the whole time through out the meal. She noticed this but ignored it, although it bothered her.

"Sasuke." Sakura said looking up at him. "Hm?" "Would you mind not gawking at me like that?" He nodded. "I apologize." They finished with the meal and Sasuke insisted on paying.

They left and came out onto the street, "What would you like to do Sakura?" She shrugged. Sasuke took her hand, "C'mon." She blushed at him holding her hand. And he smiled seeing her cheeks go red. He led them to a small orchard and he sat down under a tree. The orchard was atop a hill, which over looked the village. Sakura was over whelmed at the beautiful sight. Sasuke smiled up at her, "Sit." He said patting the ground next to him. She sat down and looked at the beautiful sight.

Sasuke then interrupted her thoughts, "Sakura, isn't you birthday in a couple of days?" He said grinning. Sakura looked at him, "Yes, but I didn't think you would remember." "Why wouldn't I remember?" He asked her. "Well you have been off on a mission I didn't think you would remember my birthday." He smiled placing a hand on hers. "What a silly thought, I would never forget when your birth day is."

She blushed yet again. "S-Sasuke…" She said looking at their hands. He smiled, "It's alright Sakura. I'm not going to do anything. Just relax." Her body was tense, but with hearing him say to relax she eased.

"Sakura now that I have defeated my brother, my last goal is a family, to revive my long dead clan." Sakura knew what was coming. "Sakura I want you to help me." Sasuke said rubbing her hand lightly. Sakura was awed at his request although she was expecting it; it still shocked her to hear him say it.

He continued, "I understand if you don't want to rush it, I'll give you time to think about it." He released his hand from hers and stood up. "I shall be going, just think about it."With that he disappeared leaving Sakura thinking over his words.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke didn't sleep a wink all night, he was too busy pondering about what Sakuras decision would be. He lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head and his head relaxing on his hands, as the first streams of morning light seeped through the windows of the majestic Uchiha mansion. The light came through the blinds of his window, the bright steams dancing across his blankets and caressing him.

He sighed for he had nothing to do for a long while. He was now on break from the long mission he had just returned from. So he was to be extremely bored for the next couple weeks.

He sat up rubbing his, exhausted, eyes. "Time for a cold shower." He said standing up and stretching his brod body. He walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and stripped off of what little clothing he had on, he got in right away and shivered at feeling the cold water running down his body. He washed and then got out, putting on clean clothing.

He walked out and across the multitude of rooms and hallways of the mansion. He came to the kitchen and put out a pot filled with water on the stove and let it warm up, then he placed rice into it and let it cook. When it was done he strained it and put it in a bowl, he took a seat at his table and began to eat.

Once finished he returned to his room and opened the window to let in fresh air, the breeze carried in the fresh scent of cherry blossom. "Sakura!" he remembered. He raced quickly to the main, front, door of the huge mansion. He quickly grabbed his shoes slipping them on and left, locking the door behind him.

He raced to her house, jumping from tree to tree, house to house. He finally managed to come to the pinkets house, He jumped up onto a tree in front of her window. He looked inside to see the beauty sitting on her bed and reading.

He lightly tapped the window, and this starled her and she looked at the young man in front of the window. She stood up, setting the book on her bed, and opened the window, "Sasuke-kun?" she said questionally more to herself then to him. She stared at him perched on the branch in front of her, swinging his legs happily. 

He smiled and winked, "Hey." He said swinging his legs as if he were alittle boy. Sakura took a couple steps back from the window, "Would you like to enter?"

Sasuke nodded and jumped in. He sat on her bed and smiled again, "Did you think about it?" She seated herself beside him leaning back on the wall behind her and hugging her legs against her. 

"Ya." She awered meakly, staring at him. "So?" he asked trying to hide his eagerness. "I-I.. can't.." she said solemly, the smiled disapated from his face. Seeing his expression Sakura felt a pang of guilt. "It's just I am not ready for that kind of thing, I mean if I was still the same as when I was younger I would jump at the chance, but now I'm older, and there is more to think about." She said.

He nodded, a smiled across his face yet again. "It's fine, I don't want to rush you." He slowly reached an arm around her and pulled her into a gentle hug. She blushed but didn't pull away.

He placed his head atop of her and closed his eyes, "I'm glad you were truthful." He lifted his head off hers and opened her eyes, as he began to release the hug, until Sakura placed a gentle hand on his, "You don't have to let go." She said.

She placed her arms around him and rested her head on him. "Sakura why don't we go on a walk?" he said with a light smile. She nodded and Sasuke released her and she let go of him as well.

They set off on thaier walk. Sasuke made no move, seeing as he had gone alittle over the line she had set for him. So they went on their walk around Konoha. Sakura was relaxed, she didn't have to have her guard up for any odd move sasuke might make. She like being around him, it relaxed her, but at times he got a little to intimate. When she was younger she enjoyed thinking day dreams like this, a walk with him, holding his hand hugging him and kissing. But now that she was older it frightened her somewhat. They had been through a lot as kids, Sasuke had faught her and Naruto, he had abandon the village, Sakura remembered it all so very well, as if it had just happen. And now that his brother was dead, she was going to go through even more it seemed like, because he want HER of all people, HER to help him revive the Uchiha clan.

She had thought of it before over and over, wether he just wanted her so he could revive the clan, or was he truly in love with her, as she had been with him as a child? Thoughts raced through her head, Did he truly love her, did he want ONLY her, the thought were over whelming. Then a sudden tap on her should took her out of the day dream, "Sakura?" it was Sasukes voice. "Sakura are you alright?" He was looking at her worriedly. She simply smiled and nodded, "Hai."

They retruned to her house and enetered the kitchen, Sasuke sat down at the table, "Would you like something for lunch?" Sakura asked him politely. "Yes please." Sasuke answered back in a cheerful tone. Sakura nodded and got out some ramen, seeing as it was the only thing she had at her house. She filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove, let it warm up and then put the noddles into it.

She let it sit in there for around 5minutes then took out two bowls and 2 pairs of chopsticks, she poured equal amounts of ramen in the bowls and set a bowl and chop stick at Sasuke's place and hers. She then got some green tea from the refrigerator and 2 cups, she filled them and gave one to Sasuke and set one down at her spot. She then sat across from him.

Sasuke took his chopsticks and broken them, "Arrigato, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said to her as he began to eat. Sakura nodded her welcome and began to eat her portion. After Sasuke was done he looked out the window. Sakura was still eatingand watching him. "Whats wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked finishing her ramen.

"Huh? Oh. Just thinking, listen I should be heading home. I'll see you around." Sasuke stood up and Sakura did as well. They botrh walked to the door and Sakura was about to open it when sasuke stopped her by placing her hand on the door, keeping it from opening. Sakura looked at him some what confused. His stare on her was that of a lovers, he looked emotionless at first glance then Sakura recognized the look. His eyes were soft and admiring, her facial expressions were soft. She knew that look because she had given it to him many times before, now he was returning it. She didn't know what he would do next.

Sasuke grabbed bother her hands in his and pushed her against the door. He put his face close to her, Sakura could feel his warm breath and his lips only a centimeter away from hers. Sasuke felt lust pumping through his body as he drew closer to her, he stared into her eyes. He spoke in a whisper, "Sakura.. This lust I have for you, it's overwhelming…" then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. 

Sakura was shocked, she didn't know what todo. Was this really Sasuke, she knew it was but the effection he was showing, was so much different from when they were younger. Sakura let her mind drift off as she kissed him, he released her hands and moved his hands to her hips. She let her arms hang there limply. Sasuke finally ended the kiss, he looked at Sakuras expression, closed eyes and relaxed body.

He smiled, taking his hands off her hips and he ruffled her hair, "I'll be going now." He left at that.

Sakura finally opened her eyes after he had left, he hand moving up to her lips, "S-Sasuke-kun…" she was breathless still. All the feelings that had been gone for years now, came rushing back to her. She loved him again, she knew this now. But she didn't understand a lot of things… 


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was on a morning jog when Sasuke saw her run past the Uchiha mansion. He smiled to him self as he watched the pinket jog down the street and past the mansion. "Hm.."

Sakura came home covered in swet and went into her room. She changed out of her filthy clothing and into some fresh and clean clothing, and went down stairs to have some cold lemonade.

She took out a pitcher and filled a glass up with the cold liquid. She drank down the whole glass, of the sour and sweet blend. It was a hot day out around 90 degrees, and she had ran around 12 miles.

She sat on the counter and looked around her home. She looked pout the window when there came a sudden knock at the door.

Sakura stood up and opened it, "Konichiwa, you are Sakura Haruno, ne?" asked an ANBU. Sakura nodded her reply. "May I enter?" asked the tall brod ANBU. Sakura nodded again and opened the dorr wider for him to enter. He walked in, taking a seat at her table.

"So." He put simply, "I believe you know why I am here, ne?" Sakura nodded, "I passed?" she asked not quite sure if that was the case.

"Yes, I came here to give you your gear." He took out a bag of items and a kantana. "Here. Your mask is in there, as is the paint to design it as you wish. Your basic armor is also in here, you may go by the headquarters to get any extra things you want and to get your tattoo."

Sakura smiled, "Arrigato." The ANBU smiled, "No prob." And he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone Sakura jumped up grabbing the bag and kantana. She took out the mask and laid it on the table gently and got out the paint for it as well.

The mask was cat like, more or less it took on the shape of a tiger face. Sakura stared at it a while, before beginning to paint it.

By the time she was done the mask was the most unique she had ever seen, with an array of whiskers and swirls and stips. She set it down to dry and went to her bag of clothes and equipment. Sakura took out the clothing and armor.

She laid it on the bed and then left to go to the head quarters.

She came and went inside to see Sasuke. She quickly felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She quickly ran to the room clearly labbed "Equipment."

Once inside she was greet by a man, "Konichiwa!""O-Oh hello." Sakura said. "And what are you here for, young las?" the man asked. "I came to select add-ons for my armor and clothing." Sakura answered him. "Ah! Well well pick whatever you like to add-on, las." Sakura nodded to him and began to search the piles and boxes and draws or armor and clothing.

After awhile she found what she was looking for A cloak with a hood, a mask (like Kakashis), and some other articals and weapons.

"Where do I go to get my tattoo?" Sakura asked as she handed the man her selections and he placed them into a bag. "Go to the room just across from here." He answered handing her back the bag.

"Arrigato." Sakura said with a smile as she took the bag and left. Sasuke was still out in the lobby, but now talking with Kakashi. Sakura snuck over to the room and went in.

She saw a man already giving someone else. He looked up and gave her a smile. "I'm here to…" she began. "Get a tattoo." The man cute her off. "Yes, I know." He looked back at the tattoo he was already giving, "Please take a seat while I finish up."

Sakura sat down and 20 minutes past by before the man had finished. Then he motioned for Sakura to come take a seat on the chair.

Sakura came over and sat, "Relax your body, trust me it won't hurt after the first prick." The man comforted her and she relaxed. He then inserted the needled. Sakura winced at the first one then was fine.

Finally 45 minutes past and the man finished, "There you are." The man said when he was done.

"May I ask you for another thing?" Sakura asked. The man nodded. "Could you put a tattoo on the small of my back." The man nodded again. "Could you make a cheery blossom?" he smiled brightly and nodded. "As you wish, now…" he made the chair go down on the way, "Turn around and lift up your shirt so I can."

Sakura did as he said and he began. This time an hour passing before he finished. "Arrigato." Sakura said standing up and pulling her shirt back down. The man nodded.He then showed her how to hide the tattoos.

She then left, Sasuke was no longer in the lobby and Sakura took her leave back home.

When she came home she placed her bag of new equipment on the table and she laid on her bed. She sighed and feel asleep, taking a small nap.

She awoke and got up, she put on her armor and clothing, she put on all of her armor and add-ons and looked at herself in her full length mirror. She liked this new mysterious person who she was. The hood hid her pink hair and the masks did as well, he Kakashi like mask would hide her face if the ANBU mask fell of at anytime. She wore black shoes and black leggings her armor was a gray color and she had 2 kantanas on. She had a dark puch around her right thigh. She wore arm socks with armor on them and the insignia of the village was on her mask.

She took it all off and placed it in her closet. She then had dinner and took a shower. After that she got dressed in shorts and a tank top as pajamas and laid in her bed. As she stared at the ceiling she thought about everything that was going on in her life. She slowly drifted into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had past since Sakura had seen Sasuke and made ANBU. She BADLY wanted to see him, but she didn't know if she had to go on a mission or not. She decided to go check in at the headquarters and if she didn't have a mission she would go see him. She put on her nin-gear carefully, She put on her armor on, she put the Kakashi like mask on and tucked her had into it then put the hood on to cover it.

She put her kantanas on and left. She jumped on the rooftops until she reached the ANBU headquarters. She entered and saw that there weren't that many people there today. She went up to the front desk, "Are there any missions for team 56?" She asked the woman. "Hold on, Hun." She said as she checked her papers. 

"Nope your teams off for today, "She answered. Sakura smiled and nodded, "Arrigato." With that Sakura headed home, but not quick enough for when she was about to leave she ran into Sasuke, literately. She fell to the ground with a thud, Sasuke looking down at her, he hood still on and her ANBU mask still covered her identity. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said reaching a hand out to help her up. 

Sakura took his hand and stood up, brushing herself off. "It's alright." The mask muffled her voice. "I haven't seen you around, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said holding a hand out to shake. Sakura shook it. "May I ask your name?" 

Sakura quickly thought of a name, "K-Katara." She said. Sasuke laughed, "No last name?" Sakura smiled, but Sasuke couldn't see. "I can't give away all of my identity." Sasuke nodded, "That's quite true." She nodded back. "I shall be going." She said starting to walk away. "Hai, I'll see you around." Sasuke said turning around and continuing on his way.

Sakura quickly went home she changed out of her ANBU clothing and went outside. She went to the Uchiha mansion and waited for Sasuke to return. She waited 30 minutes before he came, "Ahoy, Sasuke!" Sakura said at the approaching Uchiha. The Uchiha boy smiled widely, "As to you, Sakura-Chan. And may I ask why you are here?"

Sakura laughed, "Can I not come to visit?" Sasuke smiled, "Well I mean I thought you may be busy with missions, I mean I haven't seen you for days and all." Sakura nodded, "True." "And.." the Uchiha boy add, "It's your birthday tomorrow." Sakura grinned at that, "I didn't think you would remember."

"Didn't think I would remember?! Are you kidding me, Sakura? How would I not remember?" He said with a laugh. Sakura laughed as well. "Would you like to come in?" Sasuke asked taking out his keys. "If it is alright with you." She answered. "Hai, of course, Sakura, you are always welcome." Sasuke said opening the door.

Sakura walked in and he after her. They both removed their shoes and went inside. Sasuke led her to his room, "Do you mind if I take a shower? I just return from a bit of training and I'm pretty sweaty." Sakura nodded, "That's fine."

Sasuke motioned to his bed, "You can relax while I take one, and I'll try not to be long." Sakura lay on the bed and nodded, "Take your time." Sasuke smiled and took some clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

An hour passed before Sasuke was done, he came out to find Sakura laying there looking up at the ceiling. He smirked and jumped on the bed beside her, "Hey." He said leaning over her. She blushed, "Hey." He lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sasuke felt the lust coming up in him again, "Sakura, I'm having this lust again." He said as he stopped touching her and sat up. Sakura lay there staring at him, 'H-he wants to kiss me again?' she thought. Sasuke looked down at her, "I felt as if I crossed the line yesterday, do you think… Do you think I could, kiss you, again?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, the last kiss had made her realize that she still had the childhood crush on him. It wasn't that she didn't like him. He was a much better man now. He wasn't cold or rude. He was nice and caring, at least towards her. She looked at him again, his expressions that of a lovers, the same as the other day.

She nodded her approval. Sasuke leaned down over her, he stared into her green, emerald, eyes, His lips brushed hers, as if he was trying to torture her, and it was working. He raised a hand to her cheek and finally he kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes, as did Sasuke. Sasuke enjoyed being around her, with her, or even just the sight of her. She was the one who had risked everything to try and save him, as kids. She was the one who had loved him, but now he thought that she didn't like him like that anymore but only as a dear friend. Oh how wrong he was.

With that kiss, Sakura felt every bit of that childhood crush rushing back. She felt it, she felt the burning of love for him, and she felt the feeling that she did as a child. Sasuke slowly separated the kiss, he opened his eyes, to see Sakura's eyes still closed. He smiled and the hand that was on her cheek, brushed away what little hair that was on her face. She opened her eyes to see a smiling, Uchiha boy looking down upon her.

Sasuke took her hand off her cheek and sat next to her. Sakura was now looking up at the ceiling. "S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, somewhat breathless. Sasuke turned and looked at her, "Hai?" Sakura sat up and looked at him, "T-That offer you gave Me.." The first words of that sentence brought a smile to Sasuke's face. "When does it expire?" Sakura finished. 

"Hm, when you are absolutely sure, you don't want to accept it." Sasuke answered her. Sakura nodded. "Why do you ask, Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura blushed lightly, "I-I was just wondering is all." Sasuke smiled and chuckled, "Sure."

Sakura smiled as well. "Hey Sasuke, do you think we could maybe have some lunch?" Sasuke nodded and stood up, "Ya, come on." Sakura stood up and followed him. They went into the kitchen and Sasuke got out some sushi. He set it on the table with 2 chopsticks. Sasuke sat down across from Sakura and he smiled, breaking his chopsticks. "Enjoy." He said as he took a bite. Sakura smiled and broke her chopsticks, she took a bit as well. 

Once they were finished eating Sasuke cleaned the dishes and sat back down at the table. "what is it you would like to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Sakura smiled, "We are all meeting each other at a pub not far from my house, remember, Naruto gave you the invite." Sakura said poking his nose. Sasuke laughed, "Oh ya, I'm forgetful between missions." Sakura laughed as well, "I don't blame you."

"Well then what would you like to do now?" Sasuke asked poking her back. "I think I should be heading home, I have some things I need to do before the party tomorrow." Sasuke nodded, "Shall I walk you home?" Sakura smiled, "That sounds nice." 

They both stood up and went to the front door, they put on their shoes and left on the walk to Sakura's house. Once their Sasuke walked her to her door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-Chan?" Sakura nodded, "Hai, Sasuke-kun." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went into her house, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke went home and Sakura went shopping for a new outfit. She found a white dress and white shoes, the dress showed her shoulders, and she knew that her justu for the tattoo would come in handy. The shoes were nice, they weren't too dressy but not to casual. She also got a purse, it was white too.

Sakura went home and put it all on, she admired the girl in the mirror then set aside the new clothing. She then left again to go get dinner. She went to the ramen shop and got miso ramen. After she had eaten she went home and had some tea. 

She then put on her pajamas and fell asleep.

She awoke in the morning to a knocking at her door, she got up looking at the clock on her way to the door, it was 9:00 am. She opened the door to see Ino standing there holding a bag. "Sakura! Happy birthday! May I come in?" Sakura nodded and let her in. She closed the door, then sat on the couch. "What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked tiredly. "Well I thought I would surprise you with breakfast!" Ino pulled out some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and rice. Ino smiled, "Enough for the two of us, is it alright?" Sakura smiled and nodded, "Hai, I needed a wake up call anyway." 

Ino already knew where everything was in Sakura's house, she was her best friend now and she had been over to her house many, many times. Ino got out plates and chopsticks and cups for orange juice.

Ino set everything on the table and motioned for Sakura to come sit down, with a smile.Sakura came and sat down, "Thanks, Ino, it all looks so good!" Sakura said beginning to eat. Ino nodded and began to eat as well. Once they had finished Ino cleaned it all up, Sakura stood up, "Ino I need help, I'm not sure if my outfit is good enough. But I have to take a shower first." Ino nodded. "Go ahead, Sakura." Sakura got in the shower and washed off, good. Then came out and put on the outfit. She then went out of the bathroom and showed Ino, and Ino clapped. "Sakura it looks amazing on you!" Sakura smiled, "Arrigato."

Ino nodded, "I need to get going, Sakura, I have to run the flower shop, but I'll see you tonight!" Ino said as she closed the door behind her. Sakura sighed, "What now?" She lay on her bed and took off the shoes.

She fell asleep and was awakened by a knocking at the door again. She got up and looked at the time it was now 5:00 pm. She had skipped lunch completely?! She ran to the door to find Kakashi standing there, smiling through his mask. "Ello, Sakura-Chan. Are you ready to go?" Sakura nodded and quickly put on her shoes and got her purse. "Ready!" Kakashi nodded and Sakura came out locking the door behind her.

They walked to the pub to find everyone there already, except Sasuke. She took a seat next to Ino and an empty chair for Sasuke. Everyone gave her a warm welcome and Kakashi got her a drink. Sasuke arrived when Sakura took her first sip, he took the seat next to her, "Hay everyone sorry I'm late." He said slipping a small box into Sakura's hand under the table.

Sakura grasped the small box in her palm wondering what it was; she looked at Sasuke, but her simply grinned lightly to her. "E-Excuse me." She said standing up and walking back to the restrooms. She went in, and opened the bow, she found a small necklace with a little pendent on it of a cherry blossom, flower. It had small pink stones for the petals and a small diamond in the middle. She marveled and gaped at how beautiful it was. Before long she heard a knock at the rest room door.

"Sakura?" It was Ino's voice. "Are you ok in there?" she asked. Sakura quickly put on the necklace and put the box in her purse. "Ya, I'm coming now!" Sakura said as she came out. "Heh, sorry Ino." She said smiling to her. Ino smiled and nodded, "It's fine, now c'mon!" she said grabbing Sakura's arm. 

Sasuke saw Ino dragging Sakura back over and it caused him to laugh. Last time her remember they were mortal enemies. Then he noticed something around her neck, which caused him to smile even more. It was the necklace he gave her. "Sorry guys." Sakura said as she took her seat beside the ravenet. 

"I'll get you a drink Sakura." Sasuke said standing up and going over to the bar. He came back with a drink, something Sakura wasn't familiar with. "Here." He said setting it down in front of her. "What is it?" she asked looking at it. "Just try it." He said before he started conversating with Naruto. Sakura picked up the drink and took a sip. She hadn't known what to expect, but it was actually very sweet. "Careful." Sasuke said looking at her. "There's a lot of alcohol in it." Sakura nodded back.

Hours passed, and Sakura and the other talked and drank. By the time most of them had left only Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma remained. Kakashi approached Sasuke, "Maybe you should take Sakura home, she seems to be a little intoxicated." He said motioning to Sakura who had her head down on her crossed arms and was talking to Ino, in a lightly slurred voice. "Will do." Was Sasuke's answer.

He gently took Sakura's arm, enough to make her stand up, "Hm?…" she said staring at him. "I'm taking you home, you seem tired and you're a little drunk." Sakura nodded, and took her purse. "Ya." She said lightly that he almost didn't hear it. 

He dragged her out of the restraunt and walked her down the street, still grasping at her arm. "Sasuke… you don't need to be so forceful." She said, pulling away. He released her and took her hand instead. They continued walking until they came upon her house. She rummaged through her pockets to find the keys, Sasuke took them from her hand and opened the door. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside, to find that she was quite light. He took her into her room, and by the time her laid her on the bed, she had fallen asleep. 

He sighed and took off her shoes and purse. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, when he turned to leave he was caught by a very lose grip on his wrist. "Please…." Silence. "Stay…" Sasuke looked down at her, her eyes heavy with sleep and her mouth cracked open a little, as she looked up at him. "Alright." He said in a soft tone. "Scoot over a little." He said as he came back and stood on the side of the bed. She moved over enough for him and her sat down taking off his shoes and shirt and laid down next to her, staring up at the ceiling. 

He figured it was best he stay anyway, if in the morning she had hang over. He wondered why she had wanted him to stay in the first place, was it because she was too intoxicated? Then a sudden warmth across him caused him to snap out of his trail of thought. He looked down at his chest to see Sakura with her arm across him and her head resting on his chest. He blushed lightly. She looked up at him and smiled, "G'night." She said as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 

He smiled and placed his arm on her upper back, enough to be able to stroke her soft strands of pink hair. He ran his figures through her soft locks and twirled them in her hand and figures, but not enough to awake her. He then noticed something he had never noticed much before, as the moonlight showed her soft and elegant features. He noticed her lips where a soft red, almost a pink and her skin was perfect and soft. Her hair complimented her white, creamy skin and lips. Her cheeks were lightly tinted with a red, most likely from her intoxication, but it added nicely to her. Even her wide forehead was beautiful.

He then felt sleep taking over as her continued to stroke her hair. He slowly drifted away, and his hand slowly stopped stoking and rested lightly on her back. He slept, with the fragile pinket koniochi in his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura awoke her eyes fluttering to get uste to the morning light. She then relized she was on something warm, and it relaxed. Then she suddenly relized, 'Something warm?!' she yelled in her thoughts. She quickly sat up and looked down at Sasuke, he looked up at her. Sakura blushed, for more then one reason, one; his chest was bare, two; she fallen asleep on him, and three; she had no clue what had happen. "So your awake." Sasuke said, he expression emotionless.

"H-Hai." She said rubbing her eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxing. Sakura watched him rest, 'He's so handsom.' She said staring at the shirtless Uchiha. 'Wait what?!' Sakura mentally slapped herself, 'What am I thinking?! I don't even know why he is here in the first place!' Sakura said shaking her head.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said his eyes still closed. "What's wrong?" Sakura was taken aback, how had he known what that she was fighting with herself over something. "I-it's just, I don't know why you're here, and I don't even remember anything from last night, really." Sakura said looking down at him. "You got intoxicated and I took you home, then you asked me to stay." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes again.

Sakura nodded, "I understand. And I'm glad you did." She said smiling lightly to him. Sasuke smiled back, more of a smirk then anything. He then reached up and took the pendent in his hand and rubbed it lightly with his thumb, "You like it?" he asked looking up at her. She blushed lightly, "Ya, it's beautiful." Sasuke let go of it and nodded, "I'm glad you like it, it suits you well."

Sasuke sat up and stretched his arms, taking a deep breath. "I slept pretty well here." Sakura smiled, "Do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked standing up. Sasuke shook his head, "No, it is your home." Sakura nodded and got some clothing out of her dresser, "Alright, I'll be right out. After I'm done would you want to go to your house, that way you can get ready for the day as well? I figured we could spend the day together." Sasuke smirked, "Hai." Then he noticed a common tattoo on her arm, 'ANBU?!' he jumped up and grabbed Sakura's left arm where the tattoo was. Sakura gasped at this, "Sasuke, that hurts!" Sakura struggled against him, but Sasuke's grip was unbreakable. "Sakura." He said demandingly.

Sakura looked at him, scared. "What is this?" he asked pulling at her arm harder, causing her to wince. "What?!" she yelled at him in pain and confusion. "This!" Sasuke said pointing to her ANBU tattoo. Sakura then went wide eyed, she forgot, when she fell asleep the justu went away. "O-oh t-that… I—I.. uh…" Sasuke glared at her, "Tell me the truth Sakura." He said releasing her arm and pushing her against the wall so she had no choice but to tell him if she wanted to get away. "I-I'm, an ANBU." She said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke said looking down at her, his voice still held the tone of anger. "I was afraid you would have told me it was a horrible thing, and I would be better off staying jounin." Sasuke sighed deeply, "No I wouldn't have, I would have tried and made it so you could have been on my team." He said backing away from her so she could go. "Now go, so we can leave." Sakura nodded and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.

Sasuke waited, sitting on the bed and thinking. 'I may have went to far.' He thought. Then Sakura came out of the bathroom, "Ready." She said in a shallow tone. Sasuke stood up, and went over to her, embracing her in a hug, "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I was angery that you had kept it a secret from me." He said holding her in his arms and resting his head on hers. Sakura blushed, "I-It's alright. I should have told you, you are the only person who knows." She said wrapping her arms around him. They stood like that for atleast 3 minutes before Sasuke let go.

"We should go." He said as Sakura let go, a red tint still on her soft cheeks. "Ya." Sasuke put his shirt an shoes on. Sakura followed his lead and put on her nin-shoes. Sasuke took her hand as they walked to the front door and they, Sakura blushing, yet again. They left and Sakura locked the door.

Sakura was quiet the whole way to the Uchiha mansion, as was Sasuke. Sasuke continuosly glanced at Sakura, as she continued to look down. 'Was I really that harsh?' Sasuke asked himself, worriedly. They then came to the mansion and Sasuke let her in. Once they came in and Sasuke shut the door her took her into a embrace.

Sakura stood there bewildered. "Sa-Sasu-ke…" but she was silenced when he crushed his lips with hers. Sasuke closed his eyes as he kissed her passionately, Sakura closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke slid his tounge along Sakura's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sakura granted.

Sasuke flicked his tounge and swirled it, Sakura doing the same. When Sasuke broke the kiss, their chests heaving from lack of breath. Sasuke then put his head next to hers and whispered, "I didn't mean to harm you." Sakura nodded in understanding, "It's alright." She whispered back.

Sasuke let go and gently took her arms off of around him and held her hand, "Come." He said as he walked to his room. He opened the door for her and she enetered. Sasuke went into his closet and took out a shirt, pants, and boxers. "I'll be back in a moment." He said as he went into the bathroom to get changed. He came out a couple minutes latter and saw Sakura sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Sasuke." Sakura said standing up. "Hm?" "How bout I meet up with you at dinner tonight? I have a few things I need todo." Sakura said as she stood in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, "Alright. I'll come by your house around 7:00 alright?" Sakura nodded, "That's fine."

Sasuke showed her to the door and opened it, not before giving her a kiss on the forehead. And she left. She came to her house, with a long sigh she sat on her bed, "Wow." She layed back thinking about what had happen.

Before she knew she fell asleep. She awoke hours latter. "Oh no!" she looked at the time 4:00 pm. She rushed into the shower and washed then came out and did her hair, she put on a red tank top and a black mini skirt and some flip flops. The shirt came down to her navel and had thin straps. By the time she finished it was 7:10. "Where is he?" she said sitting on her couch. "Right here." Said a voice from a window behind her. Sakura's head whipped around to see Uchiha Sasuke sitting in the sill of the opened window. "There is a door you know." She said teasingly. "I think it's more dashing to come through the window." He said smirking and jumping down onto the couch next to her, "Read?" he asked then standing. She nodded and stood as well, then closed the window.

Sasuke went to her door and opened it for her, "Lady's first." She went out, "Thank you." She said as he followed closing the door behind him. Sakura as always locked the door and the set off on their way. "So where are we going?" Sasuke asked. "You pick." Sakura said looking up at him, "How about a sit down restraunt for once, that sound nice, ne?" Sasuke asked smiling down at her and taking her hand in his and entwining his fingers between hers. She nodded, "Ya." Holding his hand.

Sakura guided her to a small restraunt and they were seated, they each ordered food, while they waited the talked. "So do you think ANBU is hard?" Sasuke asked his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his hands. "I don't know yet, I haven't had a mission or anything." She said sitting up her hands folded in her lap. Sasuke nodded, "Lately the higher ranked ANBU have been taking all of the missions." He sighed. "Which leaves the other rankings with nothing to do." Sakura nodded in understanding.

The goof was then served and Sasuke began to eat as did Sakura. When they finished Sasuke paid, although Sakura insisted on atleast paying for her own. Sasuke refused. They walke dout of the restraunt, it was now dark and the streets were almost completely empty except for some lagers or some travelers and ninjas. Sasuke took in a deep breath of the fresh crisp air and released. Sakura smiled. "Nice isn't it?" Sasuke nodded. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Sasuke asked taking Sakura's hand.

Sakura nodded, "That would be nice." They walked down the streets of Konoha to the park, it was beautiful the path was lit by fire fly's and some lanterns, causing the grass to sparkle and the stars were cleary up in the sky. They walked, hand in hand through the park, till they came to a small bridge going over a small river. The night sky reflecting it and the moon. Sakura went to the edge of the bridge leaning over the rail, looking down at her reflection in the flowing water. Sasuke standing next to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. Sakura admired her features in the moonlight; he lips seemed to shiner and her sea foam green eyes glowed. It was magical. Sasuke couldn't help himself, his body seem to be acting of it's own accord and he leaned in kissing her passionately. Sakura was take by surprise, her eyes widen. Sasuke's eyes close, enjoying the feel. Soon enough Sakura was taken in by the spell and closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, her body against his and arms around his neck.

Sasuke placed his hands on her hips gently. Then finally the broke the kiss, Sasuke the first to break the night silence, "Sakura, I know I have asked before, but." He took his hands off her hips and knelt down and held her hands in hers, looking up into her eyes, she looking down apon him, a small, sweet, smile on her. "Marry me?" Sasuke put her hands against his lips. "Please. I can not think of being with another women other then you. I will do all I can to make you happy, to have you enjoy ever day you live. Please, Sakura, I love you."

Sakura took in every word, letting them sink in. There was silence, deaffing silence till she spoke, "I've always wanted to hear that when I was young, and… now." She closed her eyes, the graceful smile still apon her face, "Sasuke…" silence. "Yes." Sasuke smiled at the words, standing up and holding her close. "Sakura, thank you. Thank you so much." He said in a hoarse voice. Sakura then realized why; he was, crying. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a whisper. He held her closer, "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace, clinging to him and placing her head upon his chest.

Sakura began to fall asleep in his arms, Sasuke then relized this when her breathing became deep and she became limp in his arms. He gentle picked her up bridal style looking down at her, he carried her home, to his home. He layed her on the bed, laying next to her he kissed her upon the head, "Goodnight, my angel." He said as he fel asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke awoke early in the morning to see Sakura still sleeping next to him. He smirked. "Sa-suk-e-ku-un….." she whisered in her sleep as she moved some. A flush crept across Sasuke's cheeks, hearing her say his name like that. He woundered what she was dreaming of, the thought that came to mind was sex. The perverted Uchiha shook the thought from his mind.

He sat up, looking around his room. There were clothes lying everywhere. Not as if it mattered, he didn't have any visitors except Sakura and Naruto. Usually before Sakura came over he picked up his boxers. He stood up and started picking up the clothes, trying to make his room look at least a bit livable.

Sasuke bumped into his dresser and his head band fell to the floor. Sakura stirred then her eyes opened, "Hm?" she said looking at him. "Sorry." Sasuke quickly put the clothing in his hamper. "It's fine." Sakura said sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to gain better vision.

Sasuke layed back down on the bed looking at her with his hands behind his head. She looked down at him, "What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Do you remember? Do you remember yesterday?" he asked lifting a hand and stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes…" she took his hand from her face and held it between hers. She braught it to her lips and held it against them.

Sasuke still layed there just looking up at her as he relaxed. "Good." Was his response. She sighed inwardly, 'Does he ever smile, I thought he might be happier since he is no longer an avenger. I guess it sorta became second nature.' She thought, her eyes now open, looking down into his deep oxyn ones.

Sasuke gazed into Sakura's jaden eyes. Moving his hand down to her should he sat up quickly pushing her onto her back, and her straddled her, holding her hands above her head. Sakura blushed a scarlet red. "S-Sasuke, w-what…." She was cut off when he brushed his lips to hers.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt her submit to him. He felt her lust take over and guide her, as did he. He ran his tounge along the bottom of her lip and she hesitantly parted her lips, only to be met by the rushing of his tounge intertwined with hers. As he swirled his tounge and flicked she couldn't help but to release a small moan of enjoyment, which only caused Sasuke to take more dominance.

He removed on of his hands from keeping her arms above her head and brought it down to the rim of her shirt, only to be stopped. Sakura broke apart the kiss and struggled releasing one of her hands and taking a tight grip on the Uchiha boys hand, hovering about the hem of her shirt. He looked at her as she shook her head, he only nodded and moved his hand away.

He sat up atop of her. A blush still lingered on her pale cheeks. The Uchiha boy had a normal flat frown, "Are you afraid of me, Sakura?" he asked leaning down and seductively breathing heatedly onto her neck, only to bring out more red in her face.

"How could you ever say such a thing?" she said closing her eyes shut, tight as Sasuke began to brush his lips against her neck. Sasuke sucked lightly and nibble on her neck, bring moans up from Sakura as she began to squirm.

"S-Sasuke." She said as he went lower, now to her collar bone. He moved a hand and gently unzipped part of her shirt only exposing the top of her breasts and bra. "S-Sasuke, S-s-stop." Sakura pushed him only enough to make him stop.

Sasuke was now wide eyed, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked looking at her. Sakura face was solem. Sasuke cupped her chin, "What is it?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"It's just, me." Sakura said, looking up at him, "It's always me, I can't help it…" Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, please….. Don't do it for me….. Do it when YOU want to…" Sakura forced a light smile.

Sasuke looked at her, a moment of silence between the two, "Listen up Sakura… Ninja read underneath the underneath." He said still having the cold look on his face. Sakura stared at him, dumbfound.

"What do you mean by tha-.." she was caught of guard when he hugged her, "Eh?..." Sakura remained still.

Sasuke released her as he began to continue, he now slipped a hand behind her back as he slowly undid her bra, and removed it. His mouth still working around her collar bone now began to move lower, until he finally reached a sensitive spot.

"St-…st-op…Sa-..Sasuke…-kun…Wa-…it…" Sakura said in a breathy tone. As she squirmed under him. "You don't have to…"

She was cut off my Sasuke, "Give me a break already Sakura…" he spoke onto her skin, a light smirk on his features, "Just how long, do you plan to make me wait?" he asked as he began to continue. "I have limits you know."

'So… you want to… too?' Sakura thought, as she still let out moans and pants.

'Damn…' Sasuke thought, 'She made me explain myself THAT much.' His smirked now formed into more of a smile against her skin. 'Then theres nothing else…' he began to make his way back up to her lips, 'Then to make her 'answer'…' he finally reached her lips as he bagen to kiss her lustfully again, 'To everthing I want..' TIME SKIP

Sakura awoke to the sound of a loud "Thump" outside of her bedroom door. She stood up and opened her door to see the 5 year old Satoshi sitting on the floor holding his bloody knee. He looked up at her sniffling, Sakura sighed and knelt down cradling the boy, "Alright, c'mon and lets get that cleaned up." She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, setting him on the counter, she took out a wash clothe and wet it. He took the boy small leg and began to dab the blood off, he hissed at the pain, "It's alright, alost done and there!" she said as she finished cleaning the wound.

They examined his knee, Sakura placed a bandage on with gentle care, "There you go, Satoshi." She said smiling at her son. He smiled, "Thank you, mommy." Sakura hten looked around, "Satoshi do you know where your father is?"

The young boy nodded, "He's outside training with Kaname-nee-chan." They boy said in a cheerful way as he jumped off the counter and grabbed his mothers hand as he led her down the Uchiha mansions hallways and out to a large spaced area surrounded by the Uchiha mansions walls and clan signatures painted on them, he husband and son in the middle sparring.

Sakura smiled to see her daughters, 3 year old Yuki, 14 year old Usagi, and 10 year old Katara, watching as well. "Daddy! Kaname-nee-chan!" Satoshi called out to his father and 18 year old brother. The men stopped in hearing the younger boy call them.

Sasuke smiled at seeing his wife, she had agreed to marry him and she fulfilled his every wish, and he did his best to fulfill hers. They were happy, they had revived the Uchiha clan, and their children were well brought up. She was a great mother and wife, and he was as well.

Satoshi ran over to them, Kaname picked him up and put him on his shoulder, the younger boy giggled. All the children looked at their mother who had just realized she was their (Except Satoshi), "Morning, mom." They all said in unison.

Sakura smiled to all of them, "Morning, don't you all have chores to be doing?" she said looking at all of them. They all groaned and got up, without arugment, which by now the learned was futile, they gotr up and began their morning chores and jobs.

Sasuke went over to Sakura and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him, "Morning, Sakura-chan." He said looking down at her with gentle eyes. She looked up at him a smiling played at her lips, "Morning, Sasuke-kun."

He kissed her atop her forehead, "Did we wake you?" she shook her head, "No, not at all." Sasuke nodded as he walked with his wife to the small waterfall in the Uchiha garden at the center of the mansion.

"I have a mission I must leave to go on for a week." Sasuke said as he and Sakura stood watching the water, "Think you can manage?" Sakura laughed lightly, "In the 19 years we have been married, have you ever know me not to be able to handle things?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled down to her, "Never." She smirked and leaned against him, "Exactly."

Just then they heard a thump, then, "Kaname! Give it back!" Katara yelled. Sakura sighed shaking her head as Sasuke let out a chuckle, "I'll go handle it." She said as she left her husbands side. He turned his head back as he watched her walk down the hallway and leave.

'All is well in love..' he said. "All of you stop fighting!" Sakura yelled. 'And war.' He add as he chuckled again and went to go help his wife.--THE END-- ?

(please send in reviews if u want me to continue)

(Jon)


End file.
